


Historias de Wassalia - Año uno

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Historias de Wassalia [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 1x23, "Fiestas en Enchantia".





	Historias de Wassalia - Año uno

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el episodio 1x23, "Fiestas en Enchantia". Una escena del storyboard original que fue eliminada del episodio por alguna razón desconocida (¿tal vez por ser demasiado linda?), pero con mi toque original, porque para eso es un fanfic. Podeis encontrarla aquí: http://teatime-kiddies.blogspot.com.es/2015/06/storyboards-for-holiday-in-enchancia.html

El hall era el lugar más alegre del castillo, lleno de decoraciones festivas, guirnaldas y coronas de pino y acebo para conmemorar el día más frío de invierno.

Los gemelos reales ya estaban emocionados con adivinar lo que habría dentro de sus paquetes de regalo bajo el gran árbol, pero su hermana menor prefería observar al mago usando su magia para encender las luces de decoración sobre las ramas.

―Luxo Enormo!―exclamó Cedric con un largo movimiento de su varita.

Las lucecitas iluminaron el árbol por completo. Sofía sonrió al ver el agradable espectáculo y decidió que era el mejor momento para entregar un regalo, por lo que rebuscó entre los paquetes hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Mientras tanto, el Mago Real estaba experimentando uno de sus habituales accidentes mágicos que eran consecuencia directa de la mala calidad de su varita y que por supuesto no tenían nada que ver con la forma en la que él había llevado a cabo el hechizo. O eso juraría él.

Sin embargo, la cuestión era que aparte de haber llenado el árbol de lucecitas resplandecientes también había llenado su túnica y ahora él brillaba de igual manera que un adorno festivo de Wassalia.

Refunfuñando molesto, Cedric agitó la varita hacia sí mismo.

―Luxo Disappearo!―formuló para hacer desaparecer los molestos destellos de su túnica.

Pero lo que hizo desaparecer fue su túnica.

El mago exhaló un gritito ahogado de vergüenza al verse a sí mismo llevando nada más que la ropa interior festiva de cuerpo completo que su madre le había enviado como regalo de Wassalia. Un agradable conjunto rojo y verde de algodón calentito y extremadamente bochornoso.

Y cuando la princesa menor se acercó a él con su cándida sonrisa y felicitándole con su voz cantarina, Cedric chilló de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna para proteger su intimidad.

―Feliz Wassalia, Señor Sidric.―le dijo alegremente.

―Es Ced-…

Estuvo a punto de corregirla cuando la niña sacó de su espalda un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel púrpura y adornado con un lacito amarillo, ofreciéndoselo con ambas manos.

―Ohh… ―Cedric la miró sorprendido y entonces sonrió ampliamente―¿Para mí?

Sofía soltó una risita y le dedicó una mirada traviesa de arriba abajo.

―Uhh… Me gusta su… atuendo festivo.―comentó la niña con desparpajo, haciendo que las mejillas del hombre se encendiesen en un tono tan rojo como el de su ropa.

Ella llevaba puesto por su parte un precioso vestido en tonos invernales azules y plateados, viéndose como una pequeña hada de las nieves.

La visión de la princesa sonriéndole pícaramente no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo a tranquilizar al mago, y menos aún a ocultar el crecimiento acelerado de la parte de su cuerpo que él se esforzaba por cubrir. Y el hecho de que tuviese un regalo para él le estaba provocando una extraña sensación de calidez en sus entrañas.

―Oh…―Cedric le dedicó una sonrisa abochornada mientras sus manos presionaban su entrepierna con un poco más de fuerza―Sí, ehhh… He debido… ponérmelo sin darme cuenta.―aseguró tímidamente.

Cuando él se estiró para alcanzar el regalo, Sofía aprovechó para vislumbrar brevemente aquel misterio que él estaba tratando de ocultar de ella. Pero la niña no pudo ver nada fuera de lo común, aparte del bulto alargado que sin duda debía ser causa de algo guardado en el bolsillo de sus calzones.

Cedric tomó el paquete de sus manos con rapidez.

―Gracias.―expresó con prisas antes de agitar la varita sobre sí mismo de nuevo y desaparecer de allí mágicamente con una nube de humo verde.

Sofía permaneció por unos segundos más asimilando lo lindo que era su mago cuando actuaba tímido y lo bien que se veía en su ropa interior de invierno. Y luego soltó otra risita.

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente capítulo estará basado en la Wassalia del año siguiente (temporada 2). ¡Feliz Wassalia!


End file.
